1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electro-optic device. The present invention further relates to a method for manufacturing an electro-optic device.
2. Related Art
An electro-optic device is a device that provides for an optical effect in response to an electric signal, or that generates an electric signal in response to an optical stimulus. Examples of the first are light emitting diodes, such as organic light emitting diodes and electro chromic devices. Examples of the second are photo voltaic cells.
For large area OLED lighting on flexible plastic substrates, a large current is required to drive the system. The present thin film materials used for the anode (e.g. ITO) and cathode (e.g. Ba/Al) have a large resistivity and the large currents give rise to substantial voltage drop, which determine inhomogeneous light emission. For producing large area flexible OLED devices on plastic substrates there is a need for additional metallization structure of the plastic substrate. For reducing the manufacturing costs, such structured metallization coatings will preferably be applied on rolls of plastic foil using an inline roll-to-roll web coating process.
Accordingly, for electro-optic devices, such as light emitting devices and electro-chromic devices, but also for photo-voltaic products there is a need for a metallization structure that on the one hand has a good electrical conductivity, while on the other hand has a high transmission for radiation.
WO2007/036850 describes an organic diode device that comprises an organic diode structure having an anode layer, a cathode layer and an organic layer. One of the anode layer and the cathode layer has a set of contact areas that are distributed over a face of said structure. A barrier layer hermetically covers said structure and is provided with a set of openings aligned with said set of contact areas. A metal conductor has been electroplated on said barrier layer and contacts the set of contact areas via the set of openings.
The electroplated metal conductor shunts the anode and the cathode, and therewith provides for an even voltage distribution over the area of a large organic diode device and therewith an even luminance.